What the
by xxEmeralds27xx
Summary: Edward's a player. Bella's always ticked off. Alice is Alice. Lauren's a b****! This story was written because I was bored. Read and Enjoy. EXB Review Flames Review Flames Review! Mightnotbefunnythoughitsayshumor IDK if it is funny but read anyways.
1. I hate you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Okay well this is sort of retarded, but I was bored and wrote this. **

**Review to tell me if I should continue. If not that's okay it is sort of a fling anyways. **

"Alice, please don't make me do this!" I yelled at her, while she literally dragged me to her car.

"Bella shut the fuck up!" wow she was pissed, but who would blame her. I have been complaining for three hours now.

"I will once you allow me just this once to not go through with this," I whined, but if you were in my position you would whine too.

"Bella you are doing this no matter how long or how well you complain. Oh don't give me that look you know the puppy dog pout doesn't work on me," shit that didn't work, but I know what will.

"If you don't let me, I'll cut your clothes," I told her waiting for her response. Instead of looking all mad she smiled. Uh Oh.

"Well, Bella, if you do that than I will rip all of your books plus give you a new wardrobe," I stared at her wide eyed. She still smiled.

"You wouldn't," trying to catch her bluffing, but this was Alice we were talking about.

"Nope," she simply said. I grunted.

"Fine Alice, Again you get what you fucking want. BITCH!" I yelled at her, well more like screamed.

"Thank you," she replied not seeming at all hurt. We reached her car and we both got in.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?" I questioned while glaring at her.

"Oh quit your yapping. You'll thank me in the future," again with the future, how would she know the future.

"I doubt it," I mumbled slouching in my seat. She just rolled her eyes. Realizing I wasn't going to win again I looked out my window. Why was she doing this to me again, there is always something that she is pulling me into. Normally I would just go with it, but she pulled a straw this time. Instead of it being some sort of fashion thing, I was being forced onto the swim team.

Don't get me wrong swim team is cool, but not when the hottest player is on the team. His name is Edward Masen. It even sounds like a player name. He has bronze hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a hot body. And what makes him a player is that he has dated every girl in the school, besides Alice and I. But it's not like he doesn't try. In the past year he has probably hit on me fifty times. And now that I'm going to have to swim with him, in a tight bathing suit, he will hit on me one thousand times more.

We arrived at the school when I saw _him_ making out with Tiffany Bawner. I rolled my eyes and once Alice parked I got out of the car. That's when he saw me. He released her and started to walk towards me. Tiffany looked pissed by the way.

"Hey Bella, you know I heard you were joining the swim team. Maybe we can finally get to know each other. What do you say," He said all of this in my ear. I pushed him off.

"Edward, I know you. All you are is a guy who wants to get into girls' pants," I told him walking past him. But he grabbed my arm and turned me around. He leaned into my ear again.

"Bella, you know I've already done that. You're the only one who I haven't got into yet. And I will eventually," I froze; god is he gross or what.

"Edward do you want to not be on the swim team, or do you seriously want to get a painful injury?" I whispered into his ear, and then walked over by Alice. "Come on Alice let's go."

We walked to the locker rooms to change into our bathing suits, when I bumped into Idiotic Lauren. What a bitch.

"Watch it slut!" she yelled at me. She did not just call me a slut.

"Looks who's talking," I told her.

"You are," she said. Oh please.

"You're the one who has fucked ever guy in the school!" I yelled at her. She then gave me a death glare.

"You'll never get Edward," she mumbled but I heard it.

"What makes you think I even want to date a stuck up player like him?" I asked.

"The way he is always all over you," she pointed out. I just rolled my eyes and walked away to get a locker with Alice.

"Alice why are you making me do this?" I asked.

"Because I have a good feeling about this," she answered with the same answer whenever I asked that question. "When have I ever been wrong?" she was right of course. If I didn't know any better I swear she had a six sense.

I got into my bathing suit and walked out to the pool. All of the guys were already in it.

"Alright girls get into the pool," the coach said. I got in and started to warm up and it felt good. The water felt so cool against my always burning hot skin was heaven. Nothing else ever felt like this. I realized I was going pretty fast for a beginner but I just couldn't slow down, when all of a sudden I passed out because I forgot to breath. Sort of a lost in the moment kind of deal.

**Should I continue? Please review! Flames are allowed but don't be too mean!**


	2. Can he be good?

**I so sorry that this chapter is super short, but lately I haven't had the patience to write a decent sized chapter. Eventually I probably will. At least there's more. I'm sorry if it is not funny, but if it is tell me. If it isn't well I still hope you like the story!!**

**I hope this is good. Tell me if it is. **

The next thing I knew was that Edward was suddenly kissing me. I pushed on his chest to get off and he pulled away.

"Bella, you're okay!" he cheered until I punched him in the nose.

"DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN WITHOUT MY NOTIFICATION!" I screamed at him. He was holding his nose which was bleeding all over the place. "BETTER YET DON'T KISS ME AT ALL!"

"Bella you passed out and almost drowned. I was just giving you CPR! Shit!" he informed.

"That's not an excuse! Someone else here could have done it, but no you had to take this opportunity!" I yelled and walked into the locker room. "Idiot," I mumbled to myself. Suddenly Alice burst in.

"Bella what was that about?" she questioned. What was that about? She knew perfectly what that was about.

"He kissed me, that son of a bitch kissed me," I told her. She starred at me wide eyed.

"He was giving you CPR. You could have died if it weren't for him. Fuck Bella sometimes you think way too much!" she said angrily. I could not believe she was taking his side. "Bella," her voiced calmed down, "have you ever wondered why you act this way toward him?"

"Yes, it's because he's a player," I simply answered. "Why?"

"Have you ever thought that under all of his… playerness he could be a good person?" she asked. Wow did not see that coming.

"No," I admitted, "but that's no excuse why he breaks girls' hearts for his own entertainment."

"Bella I'm not saying what he does isn't wrong. All I'm saying is that he might be a good person underneath the exterior," she told me.

"Whatever Alice," I really didn't care about all of this. He was a player, and that's good enough for me to be mad at. I got dressed and left the building. Alice went back to practice, so I decided to walk home when all of a sudden my name was called by no other than Edward. He was running towards me.

"Bella!" he yelled until he reached me.

"What?" I asked, he was really starting to annoy me.

"Will you go out will me? Before you say no, think about one reason other than me being a player why you should say no," he told me. When I tried to come up with a reason, I realized I had none.

**XXXDid you like this chapter even though it's reeeeaaalllyyy short. Well tell me, so REVIEW!**


	3. I have to live where!

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Here is some of EPOV. Enjoy!!**

EPOV

I was waiting for Bella's answer, hoping for her to say yes. She looked stumped for a minute, maybe I pulled through with her. She looked at me, and then looked at her feet.

"No Edward," she answered. Damn not again. Bella was the only girl who I really wanted to go out with, but every time I ask her to go out she says no.

"Why?" I asked I really needed to know.

"Because you're a fucking player, Edward. Yes, there is no other reason but I think it is good enough. I don't want to get my heart broken by someone like you. It would be too painful. I'll see you at practice," she then walked away. If that was the only reason, I would have to stop to get her. And I will get her.

BPOV

I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. I repeated to myself on the walk back. I hate Edward. I hate Edward. _But he's so hot. _No, I hate Edward. _But his muscles were so big_… Stop it Bella!

I was having a war inside my head, causing a big headache to come on. Why was I suddenly attracted to Edward? Alice must have gotten through to me when she said 'he could be good' or something along those lines. And now I was starting to crush on the bastard. Oh I hate my life.

I finally arrived home and rushed upstairs to my room, the only place where I can actually be alone. I went to lie down on my bed, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella where are you? I've been waiting by my car for an hour now," Alice asked. I slapped my face with my hand. I can't believe I forgot to call Alice to tell her I was walking home. SHIT!!

"Alice I'm so sorry, I'm already home," I informed her.

"What? How?" she asked in shock.

"Well, I ran into Edward and of course he pissed me off, so I walked straight home knowing you would be a while. You're not mad at me are you?" I asked her. I hated it when she gets mad. She acts like a hurricane. You don't want to get caught in her eyes.

"Bella it's okay. You just made me miss 'What not to Wear' though," she told me. I laughed, at least she wasn't mad.

"Thanks Alice, I'll make it up to you later," I told her and then hung up without saying goodbye.

I went downstairs to cook dinner, for Charlie and me. I decided to make Sweet and Sour meatballs w/ rice. About thirty minutes later when I finished making it there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it, and noticed Edward through the window.

I opened it a crack no wanting him to come in, "What do you want now Edward? You've been annoying me all day and I want you to stop and leave me alone."

He just stared at me, not answering. I rolled my eyes and started to close the door, when head put his hand in the crack.

"Tell me why you're here Edward," I demanded, then he opened the door and lunged himself at me. "What the fuck?" Then suddenly his lips were on mine. My eyes were opened wide eyed. I tried to push him off me, but I realized that the kiss felt really good. I stopped for a sec enjoying the kiss, but I realized what I was doing so I kicked him in the balls. He released me and screamed falling to the floor. "I told you never to kiss me, Edward," I reminded him. He looked up at me through tears. For a small moment I felt bad about what I did, but got over it because he deserved some pain. I mean he has pained a lot of ladies. The pain must have subsided because he stood up and glared at me.

"What was that for?" he asked still glaring at me.

"You know perfectly well what that was for. Now get out of my house," I told him. He glanced at me one more time then left my house.  
A few minutes later Charlie came home. We ate dinner, and then I noticed that he had something to tell me.

"Anything you want to tell me dad?" I asked he looked up and nodded.

"Yes, well Bella I'm leaving on a business trip for this coming weekend, and you can't stay in the house because the heater needs repaired. So I asked Mrs. Masen to see if you could stay at their place, and she said yes," he said this so fast I almost missed the last part.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him, "I HAVE TO LIVE WITH EDWARD MASEN FOR A WEEKEND! NO FUCKING WAY DAD! NO FUCKING WAY!" I knew that was a bit much, but I would do anything to not live there. "Can't I stay at Alice's?"

"Sorry you can't because her family is going to visit their sick grandma, this weekend," he informed.

"Ugh!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my room immediately lying on my bed.

I was going to have to live under the same roof as Edward Masen for a whole weekend. This was going to be living hell.

**How did you like this chapter. It was a bit longer wasn't it. I know these are pretty short, but I don't have enough time to write a really long one. I might eventually though. Please Review!!**


	4. First day of living in hell

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had Summer stuff I had to do, plus one day I wasn't aloud to use the computer. Well read and enjoy! Please Review!**

BPOV

The weekend was arriving and I couldn't be more upset. I was so upset that I was wearing black everyday to school. I was seriously in mourning.

When I was walking to Math Class, Edward intercepted me.

"Hey Bella, are you excited for our weekend together?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Could he be more pathetic?

"Why would I be excited to spend time with you?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I'm charming," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever seen Shrek? Prince Charming turns out to be evil, just like you," I swerved passed him but he stopped me. I turned my head and glared at him. He stepped back.

"Fine then, I'll see you this weekend," then he left. This was going to be the worst weekend ever. Why did my dad set this up? There are tons of other… okay there aren't a lot of people in this town, but there must be someone.

I arrived to my Math Class decided that I was going to find someone else to stay with this weekend. I decide I would ask Angela. I sat in my seat waiting for her to arrive. The bell rang and she still wasn't here. I wonder where she was.

I tapped on Jessica's shoulder who sat in front of me. "Hey Jessica, where's Angela?" I asked.

"She left to go to Disney World with her family," she told me. My face sulked. That's another person I can't stay with this weekend. But maybe…?

"Jessica, could I stay over at your house this weekend? My dad is going to be gone and doesn't want me to stay home alone. He set me up to stay at Edward's, but I really don't want to stay at his place. He bothers me way too much. So can I?" she just stared at me confused. Why I did not know.

"Why would you not want to stay with Edward? He is _**so hot**_!" she asked.

"I don't want to live with a fucking hot player!" I yelled. She leaned back a bit. Why did I use hot? God what is happening to me?

"Sorry Bella you can't stay at my house. Mike is coming over, and my parents aren't home…" she hinted. Oh my Gosh! She's a slut. Why didn't I notice this before?

"Oh, well that's okay. Have 'fun' with Mike," I told her. She smiled and turned around to face the front of the class. I will never look at her the same way again.

--

The next day came (Friday no school, Teacher In-Service Day) and so did the weekend. I didn't find anyone to stay with. Alice kept apologizing to me while I assured her I would be fine, though I wasn't too sure of that. I believed I was going to die. I decided to wait till the afternoon to leave.

When the time came I packed my clothes, ate lunch, and drove to his house.

When I arrived at 2:00 and gasped. The house was huge! It wasn't even a house, more of a mansion. I quit gawking and walked up to the front door ringing the doorbell. A beautiful woman answered it. She had dark long curly hair around her heart shaped face.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Esme," she introduced. (I know Esme in the book is a Cullen, and that the real Mrs. Masen name is Elizabeth, but I wanted Esme to be his mom) "Come on in." I walked in spotting Edward coming down the stairs smiling.

"Hey Bella," he said still smiling widely.

"Hi," I forced out, not wanting to be rude in front of his mom.

"Edward, how about you show Bella to her room," Esme told him. He nodded and beckoned me to follow him.

We walked up three flights of stairs to a large guest room. The walls were a light blue, as was the rest of the room. I smiled knowing I would be comfortable sleeping in here. "Well this is where you'll be sleeping. My room is across the hall if you need anything," Edward informed me. I grimaced, if Edward's room was across the hall something bad will happen. "And my older sister, Rosalie is here from college, so you will get to see her again." Rosalie is here? She was best friends with Alice and me. I never saw her house because Alice was always inviting us over to hers'. I never knew that her brother was Edward until she left. I guess she didn't like the fact that he is a player too. Well maybe this weekend won't be too terrible.

"Dinner will be prepared in four hours. See you then, unless if you want to hang out with me?" he asked smirking.

God when will he realize that I don't like him one bit? Okay that might be a lie, but I mostly hate him. I came up with a quick excuse, "Sorry, no I want to unpack my things."

"Uh, where are your things?" he asked looking around.

"Shit! I left my bags in my car," I really didn't want to go back down.

"I'll get them for you, if you don't mind," he considered. I glared at him for making the suggestion but nodded anyways. At least he would leave me for a few minutes. I gave him my car keys and he left. I walked over to the bed and lay down, putting my arms behind my head.

How did I get into this situation? What did I do wrong to cause me to stay with Player Eddie? Well if he is going to ruin my weekend, I'm going to ruin his. But the question is how? This might not work, but how hard can it be?

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I sat up, "Come in."

Edward walked through the door with my bags, "Uh, where should I put these?"

"How about on the window seat," I pointed out. He walked over to it and sat my stuff down, and then he walked over to me.

"Bella, about the other day... you know when I… uh… kissed you. Well I wanted to… apologize for that. I just… couldn't help… myself. Forgive Me?" I never saw him have trouble finding words. I was about to forgive him, but I remembered that I had to make him stop going after me.

"No fucking way. I won't forgive you until you learn to leave me alone. You've been after me since freshman year, and I'm fucking tired of it!" I yelled at him. He then put on a sad face making me feel bad. Oh God what is happening to me? I'm feeling sorry for him?

"Is there any way that I can prove myself to you?" he mumbled so low I almost missed it.

"Prove me what?" I asked stumped.

"That I can be someone other than a player?" he asked. I thought about it, and found my answer.

"I can't tell you how. That is what proving me is all about dumbass," I said, "Don't get your hopes up though. I known you long enough to know that you can't change," I added, then I got up and went into my bathroom.

EPOV

How am I going to prove to her that I can be… good? She just left for the bathroom leaving me here to think. I was going to need help with this, but who would help me? I would never ask my parents. They wouldn't understand why a 'perfect gentleman' like me would have trouble getting a girl. They think I'm their golden child. Maybe I could ask Rosalie. She was Bella's friend, so she probably knows a lot about her.

I made my decision and left to find Rosalie. I walked to her door and knocked waiting for her to come.

"Come in," I heard her call from behind the door. I walked in seeing her on her computer. She turned to look at me, "What the hell do you want?"

I smiled. I missed my sister. Even though she was a bitch sometimes, I loved her. "I came to ask for help."

She glared at me, but there was curiosity behind it, "What would my perfect brother need help for? You're smart and ladies seem to love you, though I don't know why."

She was mostly right, but the second part wasn't right on the dart. This was going to be embarrassing. "Umm I'm having a… lady problem." I closed my eyes waiting for the laughter but it never came. I looked up at her staring at me with shock.

"Mr. Edward Masen is having lady problems," she blurted out. I nodded glad she wasn't laughing, but I thought too soon. She suddenly fell to the floor on her back crying with laughter. I rolled my eyes. "My player of a brother is actually having trouble with girls!" she screamed. I shushed her. She quieted down and looked up at me. "Sorry, but this is way too funny."

"It's not funny. The one girl I actually want doesn't want me!" I yelled. "She actually hates me!"

"Okay, Okay quiet down. I'll help you. So who's the girl?" she asked smiling.

I sighed, "Bella Swan," I said looking up at her through my eyelashes.

"My old best friend?" she asked stunned. I nodded. "Wow she's tough, that's why I liked her," she then stopped talking and looked at me with question, "Is she staying here this weekend?"

I nodded and spoke, "yes."

"Shit! This is going to be a fun weekend!" she screamed smiling.

"Uh will you help me or not?" I asked this conversation was a little too long for me.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I will help you. Only because Alice kept telling me before I left, that you two were made for each other. I thought it was stupid, and I still think it's stupid, but maybe Alice is right. Maybe she will be good for you," she told me.

"Thanks Rose," I said and then left the room. I can't wait for this weekend to finally begin.

BPOV

I got out of the bathroom to see Edward gone, but Rosalie in his place.

"Rose!" I yelled running to her to give her a hug.

"Hey Bella!" she said while hugging me back. "It's been too long."

"That's for sure," I said walking over to sit on the bed. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Well nothing much, but I have a boyfriend," she informed me.

"Really, who?" this was news. Rosalie wasn't really the dating type.

"His name is Emmett, Emmett Bryant (I just made up a last name, sorry if it's stupid)" she said, "You'll probably get to meet him sometime this weekend."

"That's cool. I want to meet the guy that Rosalie Masen said yes to," she laughed. We just talked bringing both of us up to date on each other's lives. And too soon, dinner came. Ugh I would have to see Edward fucking Masen again. We walked downstairs smelling the delicious food. I realized 

that I was starved because I forgot to eat lunch. I was too busy talking to Rose.

We walked into the dining room and sat down. Rosalie sat across from me for some reason. I thought that she would sit next to me. A man with blond hair walked in sitting at the end. I was guessing this was Carlisle Masen. I never met him, but heard he worked at the hospital. Esme then walked in sitting across from him, leaving Edward to sit by me who was bringing in the food. God help me!

"This smells delicious Mrs. Masen, "I complemented. Looking at the food it was spaghetti, my favorite dish.

"Call me Esme, and I didn't make dinner. Edward did," Edward cooks?

"You cook?" I asked astonished. He didn't seem like the chef type.

"Yea I do, and because we have a guest I made my favorite," he informed me.

"Spaghetti's your favorite dish?" I asked. He nodded. Wow we have something in common.

"It's my favorite too," I mumbled. He looked at me surprised also. I was silent for the rest of dinner, but I was surprised by how good the spaghetti was. It was the best I ever had. But that wasn't going to make me fall for Edward.

Once I we were all finished, Rosalie wanted to watch a movie with me. Edward said he would join too, much to my disappointment. Esme and Carlisle said that they were going for an evening walk.

So it was just Rosalie, me and Edward. We walked up to Rosalie's room. She had the biggest TV.

We decided to watch X-Men 2. Rosalie sat in her chair, leaving Edward and I on the couch at the end of her bed. Why is bad stuff always fucking happening to me?!

Rosalie turned off the lights and started the movie. With the lights out I had this weird feeling. I felt this urge to touch Edward, and I wanted to touch him… bad. Shit! What was fucking happening to me? One minute I hate Edward, the next I want nothing but him.

**So how was this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wasn't aloud to use the computer for a few days. Please Revew!**


End file.
